h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Blog utente:Pat O'Brien/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali
BarBaCock. - : Bokuman. - : Deuce. - : Slappyfrog. |-|A= Adventure Time Personaggi Fionna ---- Allacciate le cinture! Viaggiando si impara Personaggi Signora Valerie Frizzle ---- Art of Fighting Personaggi Yuri Sakazaki ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout Personaggi Reisalin Stout ---- Azur Lane Personaggi Atago Enterprise |-|B= Black Clover Personaggi Noelle Silva Black Lagoon Personaggi Revy ---- Boku no Pico Personaggi Pico ---- Borderlands Personaggi Lilith |-|C= Candy Candy Personaggi Candice White |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX Personaggi Zero Two ---- DanMachi Personaggi Hestia ---- Darkstalkers Personaggi Felicia Morrigan Aesland ---- DC Comics Personaggi Beast Boy Raven ---- Deadman Wonderland Personaggi Shiro ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba Personaggi Nezuko Kamado ---- Death Note Personaggi Misa Amane Oggetti Death Note di Jealous ---- DeviantArt Personaggi Fella ---- Digimon Personaggi Angewomon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? Personaggi Mamako Oosuki Masato Oosuki ---- Doki Doki Literature Club Personaggi Monika Sayori Yuri ---- Dragon Age Personaggi Morrigan ---- Dragon Ball Personaggi Androide 21 Broly Bulma Brief Caulifla Cheelai Chichi C-18 Lunch ---- Dumbbell nan-kilo moteru? Personaggi Akemi Soryuin Hibiki Sakura Naruzo Machio |-|E= Ecco Pippo! Personaggi Peg Pete Grazie ---- Elfen Lied Personaggi Lucy ---- Emergence (Metamorphosis) Personaggi Saki Yoshida ---- Eromanga-sensei Personaggi Sagiri Izumi |-|F= F•R•I•E•N•D•S Personaggi Monica Geller Phoebe Buffay Rachel Green ---- Fairy Tail Personaggi Erza Scarlet Lluvia Loxar Lucy Heartphilia ---- Fate/Grand Order Personaggi Astolfo Minamoto no Yorimitsu Mysterious Heroine X Oggetti Excalibur ---- Fire Emblem Personaggi Camilla Corrin ---- Fire Force Personaggi Tamaki Kotatsu ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Personaggi Ikumi Mito ---- Fullmetal Alchemist Personaggi Lust |-|G= Goblin Slayer Personaggi Cow Girl Goblin Lord/Hobgoblin Goblin Slayer ---- God of War Personaggi Aletto Megera Tisifone ---- Gundam Build Fighters Personaggi Rinko Iori |-|H= Halo Personaggi Cortana ---- High School DxD Personaggi Rias Gremory ---- Highschool of the Dead Personaggi Rei Miyamoto Saeko Busujima ---- Hotel Transylvania Personaggi Mavis Dracula |-|I= Il laboratorio di Dexter Personaggi Mamma di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer Personaggi Explorer-chan |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War Personaggi Chika Fujiwara ---- Kakegurui Personaggi Yumeko Jabami ---- Kid Icarus Personaggi Palutena Pit ---- Kill la Kill Personaggi Ira Gamagōri Mako Mankanshoku Nonon Jakuzure Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Sukuyo Mankanshoku ---- Know Your Meme Personaggi Black Hole-chan Earth-chan ---- Komi Can't Communicate Personaggi Ren Yamai Rumiko Manbagi Shouko Komi Shuuko Komi ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! Personaggi Aqua Darkness Megumin |-|L= La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya ;Personaggi * Haruhi Suzumiya ---- Lavazza ;Personaggi * Caballero * Carmencita ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo ;Personaggi * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon ---- League of Legends ;Personaggi * Ahri * Jinx * Syndra Little Witch Academia ;Personaggi * Professoressa Ursula Castillis * Sucy Manbavaran ---- Love Hina ;Personaggi * Naru Narusegawa ---- Love Live! ;Personaggi * Nozomi Tōjō |-|M= Magical Sempai ;Personaggi * Sempai ---- Mass Effect ;Personaggi * Jack ---- Marvel Comics ;Personaggi * Spider-Gwen ---- Mega Man ;Personaggi * Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 ;Personaggi * Fio Germi ---- Metroid ;Personaggi * Samus Aran ---- Mirai Nikki - Future Diary ;Personaggi * Yuno Gasai ---- Mirror's Edge ;Personaggi * Faith Connors ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ;Personaggi * Elma Jōii * Kobayashi * Quetzalcoatl * Shouta Magatsuchi * Tohru ---- Monogatari ;Personaggi * Tsubasa Hanekawa ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls ;Personaggi * Miia * Tionishia ---- Mortal Kombat ;Personaggi * Mileena ---- My Hero Academia ;Personaggi * Camie Utsushimi * Himiko Toga * Izuku Midoriya * Kyoka Jiro * Mei Hatsume * Mina Ashido * Mitsuki Bakugo * Momo Yayorozu * Ochaco Uraraka * Toru Hagakure * Tsuyu Asui |-|N= Naruto ;Personaggi * Hanabi Hyuga * Hinata Hyuga * Jiraiya * Naruko * Sakura Haruno * Temari ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion ;Personaggi * Misato Katsuragi ---- New Horizon ;Personaggi * Ellen Baker ---- NieR: Automata ;Personaggi * YoRHa 2B ---- Nisekoi: False Love ;Personaggi * Chitoge Kirisaki |-|O= One Piece ;Personaggi * Boa Hancock One Punch Man ;Personaggi * Fubuki * Saitama * Tatsumaki ---- Overlord ;Personaggi * Albedo ---- Overwatch ;Personaggi * Doomfist * D.Va * Mei *Mercy * Tracer * Widowmaker |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ;Personaggi * Panty * Stocking ;Oggetti * Backlace * Stripes I & II ---- Persona 5 ;Personaggi * Ann Takamaki/Panther ---- Please Tell Me! Galko-chan ; Personaggi * Galko ---- Pokémon ;Personaggi * Anita * Azzurra * Camilla * Candela * Delia Ketchum * Fabia * Gardevoir * Gloria * Infermiera Joy * James * Jessie * Lucinda * Madre di Suiren * Mamma di Alcide/Anita * Mary * Misty * Olive * Onion * Samina * Scorbunny * Selene * Sonia * Streghetta * Vera ---- Prison School ;Personaggi * Meiko Shiraki ---- Pulp Fiction ;Personaggi * Mia Wallace |-|R= Ranma ½ ;Personaggi * Ranma Saotome ---- Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World ;Personaggi * Emilia * Felix Argyle * Ram * Rem ---- Resident Evil ;Personaggi * Ada Wong * Ashley Graham ---- RWBY ;Personaggi * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Yang Xiao Long |-|S= Samurai Champloo ;Personaggi * Fuu Kasumi ---- Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann ;Personaggi * Yoko Littner ---- Shantae ;Personaggi * Risky Boots ---- Silent Bill ;Personaggi * Infermiera ---- Soul Eater ;Personaggi * Medusa Gorgon ---- Soulcalibur ;Personaggi * Ivy Valentine * Tira ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN ;Personaggi * Akane Shinjo * Rikka Takarada ---- Street Fighter ;Personaggi * Juri Han ---- Street Fighter X Tekken ;Personaggi * Christie Monteiro * Elena ---- Super Mario ;Personaggi * Bowsette * Principessa Daisy * Principessa Rosalinda * Tipo Timido ---- Sword Art Online ;Personaggi * Asuna Yūki |-|T= Tekken ;Personaggi * Eliza * Unknown ---- THE iDOLM@STER ;Personaggi * Riamu Yumemi ---- The Helpful Fox Senko-san ;Personaggi * Yozora ---- The Legend of Zelda ;Personaggi * Link * Principessa Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets ;Personaggi * Ichika Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Miku Nakano * Nino Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero ;Personaggi * Malty S Melromarc * Raphtalia ---- The Seven Deadly Sins ;Personaggi * Diane * Melascula ---- tumblr ;Personaggi * Tumblr-tan |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! ;Personaggi * Hana Uzaki |-|V= Vita da slime ;Personaggi * Haruna ---- Vita reale ;Personaggi * Asa Akira * Boxxy * Ivanka Trump * Lady Gaga * Melania Trump * Miley Cyrus * Shadman * Syusy Blady ---- Vocaloid ;Personaggi * Hatsune Miku |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me ;Personaggi * Miyako Hoshino |-|Y= YouTube ;Personaggi * Kizuna AI ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! ;Personaggi * Giovane Maga Nera |-|Z= Zombie Land Saga ;Personaggi * Sakura Minamoto Categoria:Blog posts